1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to feather fans and particularly to feather fans that can covert to a parasol.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many years dancers have performed on stage using a variety of props. Many times, feather fans (typically made of ostrich feathers) have been used. Also a variety of parasols have been used as well. These props enhance the stage performance and have proved popular throughout the years.